


Perverse Deceit

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Forest Sex, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Out looking for herbs in the forest, Compa stumbles upon a man with a broken leg. Intent on helping him, Compa lets her guard down - and the man mercilessly decides to take advantage of that.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	Perverse Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a shorter fic today, but hope you like it all the same~

''Hm, hm~''

Gentle late-morning sunlight poured down on the oak forest below, the tweeting of birds audible amidst the branches. Thick winding branches were host to squirrel that ran up-and-down them, the skittering of small animals reverberating throughout the quiet forest; one located a good distance away from nearby towns of Planeptune.

Wandering down below the thick forest canopies was Compa, the strawberry-blonde happily taking a stroll through the forest – alternating her gaze between a paper list in her hands or the forest floor around her, looking for herbs to make some more medicine. Technically she could just buy the ingredients at the shops, but she liked to get her hands dirty and find the herbs herself; it was much more satisfying that way.

''Mm... red bulb with a yellow flower...'' Compa mumbled to herself, peeking around a thick tree and scanning the roots for the herb in question. ''Not here... perhaps the animals ate them all...?''

The nurse was distracted however as she heard movement from not too far away; the rustling of a bush. Making a sound of surprise Compa whirled in the direction of the sound, guard up lest it be a Dogoo or one of the other low-level monsters that sparsely lived in the forest. However when nothing burst out at her she dared to speak, frowning in the direction of the rustling bush.

''Um... hello? Is anyone there-?''

''Y-Yes!'' A hoarse voice called out, startling her. ''H-Help!''

Compa did; her list of herbs forgotten as she hastily rushed over in the direction of the bush. It was too thick to push through so she had to walk around the tree, and on the other side she found a man laying against the tree – his right leg bent at an awkward angle and with red stains on his brown cargo pants. His hand was on the bush next to him; the source of the rustling.

''Oh my!'' Compa gasped, lowering herself down to her knees next to him. ''A-Are you alright? What happened?''

''Fell.'' The man grunted, wincing. ''Was picking apples, think I broke my leg on the fall.''

The prospect only worried Compa more; the nurse gazing down at his leg in concern. It wasn't bent too far out of shape but it would be hard to tell with his pants on – though at the same time she couldn't just take his pants off lest she upset his leg more. Even a light nudge might give him explosive pain, so in an effort to avoid that Compa opted instead to slip her medical bag off of her shoulders, patting herself on the back for taking it with her as she began to rake through it.

So distracted by her rummaging, however, Compa failed to notice the man's wince disappear – nor how he lifted a glass bottle out from behind his back.

The last thing Compa felt was something hard shattering against the back of her head, and then she blacked out.

X-x-X

''Ugh... Mn...?''

Compa stirred out of her slumber slowly, her vision blurry and blackened around the edges. She scrunched her face up and blinked slowly, the darkness gradually fading as she adjusted to the brightness of the forest, and soon the blurriness faded entirely – though her head was still left pounding like she had been listening to too-loud music for far too long.

''Finally, you're awake... kehehe...!''

The low, masculine voice immediately helped snap Compa out of it, a grunt escaping her as she lifted her head. The sudden movement made her feel dizzy but that was the least of her concerns at the moment, a jolt of fear weaselling around in her stomach as she found a man in front of her. A second later she recognised him as the man she had found earlier; brown cargo pants and shirt, wide-brimmed hat and heavy boots... only now his expression wasn't one of pain, but of glee.

''H-Huh...?'' Compa tried to sit up, and chillingly realised several things.

One, her arms were tied to the tree behind her by thick, roughened rope.

Two, she was completely, utterly naked.

And three, she was gagged with a cloth.

_'W-What is...?'_ Compa shivered in fear, feeling the cool morning air brush against her nude frame. ''M-Mmph?''

''Ssh.'' The man shushed her with a perverse grin, no sign of his 'broken' leg. ''You have no idea how many days I've spent planning this, hoping to run into you. And now it's finally happening, heheh...''

Compa didn't reply; frozen stiff as she gazed at the twisted man. For weeks now she had felt like she was being watched, that someone had been following her or looking in through her windows. She'd mostly brushed it aside, justifying it as paranoia or tiredness, but as she looked into the man's eyes she realised it was _him_ that she had been having bad feelings about. He'd been stalking her the whole time. And now he had her in his clutches.

''Mnph, M-Mm...'' Compa whimpered fearfully, crossing her legs in a feeble attempt to cover her nudity.

The man just grinned at her, standing up suddenly. For a moment Compa was left confused... until he unzipped his pants. They fell down to his shins and his boxers came down a second later, allowing his swollen cock to spring out. Compa paled at the sight of it, realising exactly what he intended to do with her – and despite the gag in her mouth she began to cry out for help, her muffled cries only arousing the man further.

Desperate Compa struggled against her bindings, jerking her arms in a fruitless attempt to wrench her arms free. She had more success with kicking her legs but it failed to dissuade the man front stepping right in front of her, slapping her face with his cock. Even though it was a light slap it still made Compa jerk away in alarm, the strawberry-blonde staring up at him with wide eyes full of fear; silently pleading with him to not do this.

In response the man untied the gag in her mouth and pulled it out, allowing her to open her mouth to speak – and then promptly choke when he shoved his dick into her mouth.

The nurse made the mistake of inhaling just as his cock slid in over her tongue and hit the back of her throat, instantly causing her to choke on his girth. The man gave her no time to recover from the shock, his meaty fingers grabbing her head and weaving into her hair – allowing him to shove his girth down her throat. Her air supply was unceremoniously cut off, burning her lungs from the lack of oxygen and making her spasm in her bindings, coughing around his dick.

''M-Mmph!'' Compa pulled her head back as far as she could, managing to inhale some air before he yanked her head back down his cock – stuffing her throat with his pulsing meat. ''G-Ghk...!''

''Fuck, your mouth feels so good...!'' Her nameless stalker groaned lustfully, his pelvis smacking against her nose each time he sheathed himself inside her mouth. ''Definitely worth the wait...!''

Wet squelches filled the air as his cock plunged into her mouth, his girth getting wet with her saliva and smearing it across her lips. She could taste her own spit each time his shaft slid over her tongue, the tip hitting the back of her throat with a spasm-inducing thump vigorously only to pull back out not a split-second later. The man's grip only grew rougher too, pulling on her strawberry-blonde hair harshly and forcing his cock into her mouth, her nose hurting from having it squish against his pelvis.

Several times he slowed down, holding her head flush against his crotch for several seconds, choking her as she was left unable to breathe with his dick down her throat. Then he suddenly sped back up again, face-fucking her with a lustful moan and leaving her hastily sucking in lungfuls of air between coughs, her vision becoming tinged with darkness around the edges from the lack of air. The way he jerked her head about each time he slammed into her mouth only worsened the soreness at the back of her head, leaving her groaning about his dick.

''M-Myn!'' Compa feebly kicked her legs, hitting him with them yet failing to make him stop – the man too consumed by his obsessive lust to even care.

A small mercy came in the form of the man pulling his hips back too far, causing his wet cock to spring free from her lips – allowing Compa to gasp in some air. The tip of his swollen shaft smeared spit across her cheek as he pushed against her, only then realising his dick wasn't in her mouth any more; prompting the perverted man to shove a thumb into her mouth and jam her mouth open, leaving Compa helpless to stop him from fumbling his meat back into her mouth.

''M-Mmph!'' The nurse let out a muffled cry as he did so, trying to shake her head no only for him to just yank her down, filling her mouth once more.

This time however the man had no intention of slowing down. Like her mouth was little more than a sex toy the perverted stalker rammed his cock down her throat with rough, desperate thrusts, the tip either sliding down her throat or hitting the back of it – leaving her gagging when the latter happened. Yet even then he made no move to stop, and when Compa tasted salty pre-cum she realised why, her eyes widening.

And not a second later, he came. Compa found her head yanked forth, her nose uncomfortably squished against his pelvis and her mouth forced open by his meaty cock – and then thick ropes of cum gushed down her throat, sticky and warm as it went down. She had no choice but to swallow it, her throat bulging each time she gulped and tried to get some air in at the same time, struggling to do so with his shaft obstructing her airways.

Then he let her go, stumbling back.

''H-Haah!'' Compa inhaled a fresh breath desperately, coughing as she choked on her own spit. ''Ah... w-why... I didn't... Uu...''

The nurse couldn't muster any other words; too busy panting and gasping to really formulate her thoughts. The man took advantage of that, grinning down at her as he got on his knees in front of her, his hands landing atop her bare knees. Compa jolted at his mere touch and opened her mouth to scream, finally having the air to – but faster than she expected his right hand left her knee and clamped over her mouth, muting her voice into a muffled squealing sound.

His other hand fumbled about, searching – before he picked up the discarded gag. Eyes wide at the sight Compa struggled fiercely, putting all her energy into kicking her legs and jerking her head about, refusing to make it easy for him to gag her again. Despite her valiant effort however the man still managed to overpower her, his body pressing against hers as he forcefully tied the gag around her mouth, muffling her once more.

''Mn! Mmph!'' Compa desperately shook her head, fearful tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

The nameless man just grinned lustfully at her, forcing her legs open enough that he could cup her pussy, his fingers rough as they rubbed at her folds. Compa whimpered into the gag, screwing her eyes shut as he rubbed her off – able to do nothing but endure the fingers that played with her pussy. As if sensing that he chuckled at her, rubbing her off a little more before pushing three fingers inside of her – instantly sending hot jolts up her spine.

Squirming against the tree behind her Compa whimpered, the sound muffled by the gag in her mouth. Her inner walls clenched around his intruding fingers on reflex, smothering them with her inner heat – enticing the man to jam them inside her all the more vigorously. The way he fingered her so roughly was more uncomfortable than pleasurable, extracting a slew of gasps and whimpers from Compa as she endured it, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensations.

''Heheh...'' The man snickered darkly, leaning down and taking her right nipple into his mouth – sucking roughly on the pink nub.

Compa gasped at the sensation; her shoulders tense as she endured the unpleasant sucking. The man wasn't gentle about it, his teeth grazing her breast each time he sucked her nipple into his mouth. His tongue lashed out and lathered the perky nub in slippery saliva, the slow, warm strokes of his tongue leaving Compa whimpering and squirming, her toes curling as she tried to ignore the weird feeling.

Perhaps mercifully the man soon pulled his fingers out, his lips leaving her nipple. Her relief was short-lived however as the man reached down and grabbed his cock, shuffling himself between her legs and prying them apart when she tried to shut them – leaving her helpless to stop the man from rubbing his cock up against her sex, the mere touch leaving Compa shivering in fear. He didn't put it in right away, opting instead to just rub the tip along her folds, spreading them ever-so-slightly before he pulled back and repeated the motion.

''M-Mn...'' Compa whimpered – shaking her head futilely at him, hoping that he'd just stop and let her go.

He didn't. With a final, excited inhale the perverted man pushed inside of her, spreading her folds apart with the tip of his cock. Instantly Compa cried out in pain, the gag struggling to muffle her raw sound of pain as the man inserted himself into her and popped her cherry. Yet even as Compa spasmed in pain the man still greedily pushed into her womanhood, moaning lustfully as her inner walls tightened like a hot vice around him, trying desperately to push his meat back out.

The pervert easily overpowered her body, burying his shaft inside her until the tip pressed up against her innermost parts. Without mercy he eagerly pulled halfway back out, swiftly jamming his dick back into her with the smack of flesh-on-flesh, their pelvises flush together. Each thrust was hard and made Compa buckle, pain jolting up her stomach as his girth forced itself into her over and over again, fucking her raw.

''Mmph! Mn! N-Nn!'' Tears streamed down Compa's rounded cheeks as the man forced her insides apart with every jerk of his hips, the pain intense and impossible to be ignored.

Smacking flesh grew louder as the man sped up, digging his fingers into her thighs for better leverage. Her insides grew slightly wet in a feeble attempt to lessen the strain on her body but it only encouraged the man to ram her more, his cock sliding into her easier with the minimal lubrication, her honey and virginal blood smeared across his cock as it went in-and-out of her womanhood.

''Hah... fuck... almost...!'' The man began to pound her pussy harder, slamming himself balls-deep within her.

Compa knew what was coming, and pretended she didn't. The longer he forced himself into her the more distant the world around her became, the erratic slapping of flesh muddling into background noise as she drifted away from it all, her mind shielding her from the trauma. Whether the man noticed or not it didn't stop him from defiling her, his cock wet as it plunged in-and-out of her abused pussy.

As his limit near the man lost what little sense of composure he had left, and with a throaty moan he went to town on her. His pelvis hit hers, his cock buried itself inside her pussy, her thighs jiggled as his hips hit them – the erratic flurry of motion failing to hide how swollen his cock was getting within her, pre-cum smearing against her innermost parts as she neared her limit.

Until finally the man peaked – groaning as he buried his dick deep inside her. Thick splatters of cum gushed inside of her, painting her inner walls a milky white and filling her with plentiful amounts of semen. Yet the man didn't stop thrusting; eagerly smacking his cock into her and causing some of his cum to ooze back out of her, trickling down her rear.

''Hah... haah...'' Slowly the man came to a stop, panting heavily but not losing a wild grin. ''Fuck, you feel good... as expected as someone with such a slutty body...''

Compa didn't reply; her eyes glazed over and her head lolled numbly to the side, out of it – her mind shielding her from the trauma and making everything feel so distant for her. The man didn't mind however; if anything her lack of response turned him on. He yanked the gag out of her mouth and clumsily began to kiss her, mashing his lips against hers and groping her boobs at the same time, gleefully playing with her like a doll.

''Mm... don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to fuck later...'' The man slurred into her lips. ''I'll break you in real good, keheh...''

Compa didn't reply, not then nor when the man picked her naked body up and began to carry her away, taking her home for 'later use'.

[END]


End file.
